Everything
by ICloseMyEyesAndBelieve
Summary: *Spoilers* Based on spoilers for 4x14-4x18, Come What May, a gunshot at McKinley. What I would LOVE to have happen in 4x19. Kurt wastes no time after he fears for Blaine's life that day when he's heard that there was a possible shooting at McKinley. One Shot. A little Angsty, ending in fluffy goodness. My tumblr: iclosemyeyesandbelieve


Kurt had called his dad to pick him up from the airport, and then had dropped his dad off at home and drove straight to McKinley.

Currently, he was sitting in the parking lot, trying to breathe. He had his "Blaine" playlist on, the one he made when they were together. All the songs they sang together, all the songs that reminded him of them and their relationship. "Perfect," "Baby It's Cold Outside," "Candles," "Blackbird," "Animal," "Chasing Cars," "Dancing Queen," and so many others had already played. And as he drove into the parking lot, "Come What May" had started playing. Of COURSE that's the song that started playing as he was driving into the McKinley parking lot. It's a good thing he was parking his car, because he had immediately started crying. And he was still trying to breathe.

It had taken a lot for him to get to this moment. Sitting in his apartment with Adam, Rachel, Santana, and Brody watching Moulin Rouge had been a huge realization for him. He hadn't even realized he was crying, tears streaming down his face, until someone said something. He had starting crying during Come What May and just couldn't hold back his emotions, even with Adam sitting right next to him. He missed Blaine so much it felt like his whole chest was aching watching that movie. It took him a little while, but later that day he finally acquiesced that he and Blaine weren't just "friends." How in the hell could they be? They'd been so happy and intimate at Mr. Schue's not-wedding, they'd slept together that night, and everything had just felt right to Kurt in those moments. He hadn't wanted to admit it, because it scared him. Getting hurt like that again scared him more than anything, and he didn't know if he could open himself back up to the person that had caused him that pain.

But he knew Blaine was sorry. He'd forgiven him a while back. He just didn't think he could trust him again. After practically bawling during Moulin Rouge, he really understood that it wasn't entirely Blaine's fault. Kurt had started being a crappy boyfriend shortly after starting work at Vogue. He'd missed phone dates, stopped bothering to say "I love you" when they got off the phone, he'd completely spaced that Blaine was running for Senior Class President. He'd been an ass, and although Blaine definitely wasn't right to cheat, it had partly been Kurt's fault as well.

Then… yesterday… after hearing that there had been a gun shot, a GUN at McKinley, he'd broken down. His heart had leapt to his chest, he'd panicked, he'd started hyperventilating, he'd started crying and shaking and could hardly dial Blaine's number. The thought of Blaine getting hurt… of Blaine dying… it was more than he could take. He'd never been so happy to hear Blaine's voice on the phone in his life.

As "Come What May" washed over him, he flashed back to 24 hours earlier when he'd finally managed to call Blaine with his shaking hands. Rachel was calling Finn at the same moment, similarly freaking out.

* * *

The phone kept ringing…

"Pickuppickupickup…Blaine…pick up pick UP pick UP PICK UP–"

"Kurt? Kurt, I'm okay, I'm fine. It's okay."

Kurt let out a sob, "Oh, my god, Blaine… I can't…" he started crying openly on the line.

"Oh, babe, it's ok! It's ok… I'm here, I'm safe, everyone's safe. I'm ok, Kurt."

Kurt was still crying, "IcantIjustifsomethinghappene dIcant" he took another breath.

Blaine soothed him as best he could, "Kurt, shhhh. Take some deep breaths for me. Come on. Breathe in, Kurt. Breathe…"

Kurt breathed with him.

"Keep going, hun. Breathe in…breathe out….breathe in… breathe out…There. I'm okay. I'm safe. Everyone's okay. Breathe. Talk to me."

"Blaine… I love you. I love you. I can't think about anything but that right now," Kurt hiccupped. "I just… I seriously thought I might not ever be able to say it to you again and I felt like the world stopped and I just…I love you."

"It's ok, Kurt. I'm ok. I love you, too. I was scared, I was terrified, and my first thought was of you, too. I love you… I love you. I don't know or care about what that means for us right now, but I love you."

Kurt sniffled, "God, are you sure you're ok? Where are you?"

"I'm still at school. I'm actually surprised you heard so quickly. The police are here, questioning people that heard the shot." Blaine was quick to add, "But I'm ok, Kurt. I promise, I'm fine. I actually have to go because they want to talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't text or call right away, they asked us not to for anyone but our parents, and they made us use the school phone. But when you called, I had to answer, obviously."

Kurt sighed, having calmed down. "I'm so glad you did. I don't… I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you, B." He started getting teary again.

"I'm safe. I promise. But I have to go, they're starting to get pissed. I'll call you when I get home, ok?"

"Promise? Blaine, promise."

"I promise. I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. So much."

After that phone call, he'd jumped onto his computer and used all his savings from Vogue to get a plane to Ohio for the next day. He needed to see Blaine. That was it. Blaine was the love of his life, his soul-mate, everything. He needed him back and after that… God, there was just no time to waste.

* * *

Kurt still had tears running down his face, but he didn't care. "Come What May" wasn't done playing yet, but he jumped out of his car and ran into school. Blaine would be at Glee rehearsal right now, so he could find him easily. He needed to find him. He was surprised school had resumed the next day, but the issue had been taken care of really quickly, apparently. He just needed to find Blaine, NOW.

Kurt ran up to the school, bursting the doors open. He didn't care what he looked like, or if he was running like a mad man. He needed to find Blaine. He shot down the halls as fast as his legs would take him, the halls he knew so well. He heard singing. He ran into the choir room and stopped for breath, and to find Blaine's face.

"Kurt!" Blaine stood up instantly from the back row, and was over to him in a moment, Kurt meeting him halfway with a sob. They met each other in a bone crushing hug, just holding onto each other for dear life. They didn't care about anyone else in the room. They knew. They understood.

Mr. Schue understood. "Okay, guys, let's take a five minute break. I think we all need it, anyway."

Kurt and Blaine heard nothing but each other's breathing. They held onto each other for a full two minutes, hands re-tightening around each other, small sobs escaping both of them, and then they pulled back see each other's faces, arms still holding onto each other.

Blaine took a good look at Kurt's face, "Oh, Kurt… I'm ok. I'm so glad you're here, though." Blaine's tone dropped to a whisper, "God, I wanted nothing more than to just hold you yesterday." Blaine's voice cracked with the tears he was holding back.

Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's face and mindlessly rubbed his thumb across Blaine's cheekbone. His voice was raspy with tears and emotion, "Come with me to the auditorium for a minute?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, of course." Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's arm and grabbed his hand. They walked to the auditorium together silently, just thankful to be in each other's presence. Kurt needed to tell Blaine everything while they were alone, he just needed to get to a space to do that.

When they walked into the auditorium, Kurt slid down against the wall, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine still held his hand, and pulled his other hand up to cover them both. Kurt reciprocated, their hands together and resting on Kurt's knee, bodies turned toward each other.

Blaine lifted his hand to wipe away another tear on Kurt's face. "Hey… what's going on?"

Kurt sighed, "Blaine… this has been coming for over a month. I had this huge realization a few weeks ago watching Moulin Rouge. I'm sure Santana told you, gossip that she is. I just didn't know how to handle it, all the raw emotion of it. But yesterday, it all just became so clear to me. And I didn't want to waste another minute."

Blaine just smiled at him sweetly, and layed his head against the wall, and let him continue.

"You…we…God, Blaine. We're supposed to be together. You screwed up, I screwed up. But you're my soul mate. You're the love of my life. I just… I need us to promise each other a couple things." He looked up at Blaine then.

Blaine was crying, now. Jesus, they were both so emotional. "Ok. Yeah. Whatever you need." Blaine was afraid for his life yesterday, and now it looked like he was going to get the man he was in love with back. Of course he was crying.

"We need to promise each other that we'll talk, that we'll communicate. About everything that might bother us, or cause problems in our relationship. You need to promise to NEVER hurt me like that again. I want to promise to never put my work above you again," Kurt paused, his eyes on Blaine. "Can we do that? I need you to be my boyfriend, again, Blaine." Kurt's voice broke on Blaine's name.

Blaine gave him a watery smile, sort of hiccupped and laughed, "You have my whole heart, Kurt. I will never hurt you again. I will never mess up like that again, I promise. I promise I will always talk to you about everything, even force you to talk if you're not hearing me. I promise, Kurt. I love you. I need you back, too."

Kurt smiled, "Oh, thank God…" and he took one of his hands off of Blaine's to pull him in for a kiss. He needed to kiss this boy more than he needed to breathe. And it wasn't sexual right now. It was love, pure and simple. Feeling Blaine's lips on his, feeling his body, alive and well, right next to him.

Blaine and Kurt spent the last half an hour of glee rehearsal sitting against the auditorium wall, kissing, whispering "I love you's", hugging, and holding hands. No one bothered them. They'd pull back and just stare into each other's eyes, just to make sure the other one was there, and real. Their kisses were soft, full of love, and the promises they'd just made.

They both knew they'd make love later that night, needing to feel as close to each other as possible. But right now… this was enough. The simple touches, the sighs, the feeling of each other's hands. Knowing that they were forever. It meant everything. It _was_ everything.


End file.
